riftsdeathsheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilk's Brand Laser Weapons
CFT Cartridges E-6 laser cartridges come in two standard sizes, Pistol and Rifle. Pistol cartridges are fired out of pistol-equivalent weapons and come 20 to the pound; rifle cartridges are fired out of rifle-equivalent weapons and come 15 to the pound. A pound of cartridges in either case costs 5000CR, roughly equivalent to an E-clip. Range for a pistol cartridge unless expressly stated otherwise is 500ft (150m). Range for a rifle cartridge unless expressly stated otherwise is 2000ft (610m). Damage varies considerably, based on weapon construction. Despite what is stated in both New West and Game Master's Guide, CFT cartridges cannot be fired out of conventional handguns. Pistols CFT-96 "Broomhandle" One of two Wilk's pistols developed following the success of the CFT "Autoshooter" Colt M1911A1 lookalike, the Broomhandle is a visual derivative of the Mauser C96 pistol. Unlike the Autoshooter, its magazine is forward of the trigger assembly, more like a rifle than a pistol, and requires some getting used to. However, it is an excellent target pistol, well-balanced for precision shooting, and is capable of burst fire. Unique among the Wilk's CFT pistols, it is designed to take a standard E-clip as well as a box magazine.. Weight: 2.5 pounds Damage: ''3d6 MD (x10 SDC) single shot, 6d6 MD per short burst. ''Rate of Fire: Single shot or short burst only; either consumes a single attack. Maximum Effective Range: ''1500 feet ''Bonuses: ''+1 to strike on an aimed shot if not braced. ''Payload: ''Ten E-6 rounds per detachable box magazine, or standard E-clip for 40 rounds. A short burst consumes three rounds. ''Black Market Cost: 7,000CR. fair availability. Ammunition costs 300CR per round plus 250CR per reusable box magazine without rounds loaded. CFT-PPK "Walter" The second Wilk's pistol built from a 20th Century automatic pistol, the Walter is based off of the Walther PPK short-barreled pistol. It has an exceptionally short range, but is easily concealed on the body. For double the price, Wilk's has a completely non-metallic version of the pistol. Weight: 1.25 pounds Damage: 2''d6 MD (x10 SDC) single shot, 3d6 MD per short burst. ''Rate of Fire: Single shot or short burst only; either consumes a single attack. Maximum Effective Range: ''50 feet ''Bonuses: ''+10% to Concealment rolls to hide the weapon. ''Payload: 8 carridges per detachable box magazine. A short burst consumes three rounds. Black Market Cost: 5,000CR. fair availability. Ammunition costs 300CR per round plus 250CR per reusable box magazine without rounds loaded. Non-metallic versions start at 10,000CR and go up, poor availability and usually illegal to own. Rifles CFT-1903 "Springfield" The first Wilk's cartridge weapon based on a bolt-action rifle, the Springfield is a visual derivative of the M1903 Springfield service rifle, and retains that weapon's near-legendary reliability and accuracy. Unlike most cartridge lasers, off the rack and without optics, it is very accurate, and its smooth action allows a skilled operator to fire "bursts" with practice. However, "burst" fire rapidly consumes ammunition. A number of variants exist, though they are statistically identical, covering the Mauser G98 in both long and short versions and the Mosin-Nagant rifles. Since these are mainly "vanity" versions, their prices may vary considerably. Weight: 6 pounds Damage: ''3d6 MD (x10 SDC) single shot, 6d6 MD per short burst. ''Rate of Fire: Single shot or short burst only; either consumes a single attack. Maximum Effective Range: ''4500 feet ''Bonuses: ''+1 to strike on an aimed shot if not braced. ''Payload: ''6 cartridges per stripper; reloading takes a single action if a stripper is ready, or one action per hand-loaded round. A short burst consumes three rounds. ''Black Market Cost: 30,000CR, fair availability. Ammunition costs 500CR per round plus 250CR per reusable stripper clip without rounds loaded. CFT "Holland" ("The Dinosaur Gun") Because of the increasing popularity of xeno-game hunting, such as Rhino-Buffalo, Fury Beetle, or Dinosaur, Wilk's decided to produce a weapon capable of putting down one of these creatures in a single shot. The weapon used as a template was the 1903 Holland & Holland .600. The original weapon was capable of stopping any known game on Earth at the time, and the CFT version matches that capacity on a massively expanded scale. The "Holland" is a double-barrel side-by-side rifle which must be hand-loaded. It fires the equivalent of two normal rifle cartridges through each barrel, and pushes enough energy out that it makes an audible boom when fired, which cannot be suppressed. Rumors say there is a "Holland Plus," which uses an even larger charge than the "Holland." Weight: 16 pounds Damage: ''1d6x10 MD (x10 SDC) single shot, 3d4x10 MD for both barrels. ''Rate of Fire: May fire one or both barrels as a single action. Maximum Effective Range: ''1000 feet ''Modifiers: -2 to strike on an aimed shot if not braced; this increases to +0 for a custom-made rifle. Critical-hit range on a custom rifle is from 19-20. Payload: ''Hand-loaded single shots only. Reloading takes one action per barrel. ''Black Market Cost: 100,000CR unless special-ordered (minimum cost 250,000CR). Poor availability; "Hollands" are generally custom-made for specific customers. Hand-loads cost 500CR per round. CFT "Martini" The smaller of Wilk's two "Old English" rifles, also meant for xeno-hunting, is a recreation of the Martini-Henry service rifle. The Martini is a lever-action breech-loading rifle, and is more accurate and faster-firing than the Holland, in addition to requiring much smaller volumes of ammunition for the same number of shots. However, it is not nearly powerful enough to put down a rhino-buffalo or tiger raptor in a single shot unless the shooter is very lucky. Weight: ''8 pounds ''Damage: ''4d6 MD (x10 SDC) ''Rate of Fire: Single shot only. Maximum Effective Range: ''2000 feet ''Payload: Single shot only. A trained operator can reload and fire reflexively, not requiring an action for reloading. Firing continuously (two or more attacks per round) for more than one minute will require that the rifle be allowed to cool for one minute. Black Market Cost: 25,000CR, fair availability. Wilk's W-308 "Enfield" Based on the success of Wilk's Western-style lasers, a number of E-clip-driven "old-style" weapons were developed. One of the most successful is the "Enfield," based on the Lee-Enfield rifle. The "Enfield" is burst-capable in short, controlled bursts, and was considered for adaptation into a cartridge rifle until an impatient engineer pointed out that it was ready for market as-is, and cartridge rifles, unlike E-clip rifles, actually produced recoil, which defeated the purpose of building a very accurate laser rifle. Weight: 8 pounds Damage: 3d6 MD (x10 SDC) single shot, 6d6 MD per short burst. Rate of Fire: Single shot or short-burst only; either consumes a single attack. Maximum Effective Range: 4000 feet Bonuses: +1 to strike on an aimed shot. Payload: One E-clip contains 20 shots; a long E-clip contains 30. Black Market Cost: ''25,000CR, fair availability. Accurizing options on the Enfield cost half of what they normally cost. Wilk's W-301 "Garand" An E-clip adaptation of the CFT "Springfield," the Garand is a replica of the United States M1 Garand. While they have similar range profiles, the Garand fires from an awkwardly built top-loading E-clip. For this reason, it fires only short clips; a revised version is the W-314, which is designed for much greater comfort and ease of use. ''Weight: ''9 pounds including E-clip ''Damage: ''3d6 MD (x10 SDC) single shot, 6d6 MD per short burst. ''Rate of Fire: ''Single shot or short burst only. ''Maximum Effective Range: ''4500 feet ''Payload: One E-clip contains 20 shots. The rifle is only configured for "short" clips. Black Market Cost: 35,000CR, fair availability. Wilks's W-314 The second iteration of the W-301, the W-314 is in essence an American M14 battle rifle recreation. As with the M14, it is an evolution of the earlier W-301 firing from an extended magazine and at a higher rate of fire. Weight: 10 pounds including E-clip Damage: ''3d6 MD (x10 SDC) signle shot, 6d6 per short burst, 8d6 per long burst (two attacks). ''Rate of Fire: ''Single shot, short burst (each one attack), or long burst (two attacks) ''Maximum Effective Range: 4000 feet Payload: "Short" E-clip contains 20 shots. "Long" E-clip contains 30 shots. Black Market Cost: 40,000CR, fair availability.